


Such Is Knife

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [119]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, Perry has a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "What do you have there, Perry?"
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Such Is Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in August 2020. Prompt: Knife.

Secret Agent Perry the Platypus digs through the kitchen drawers, face set in a glower. When he finds the person responsible for kidnapping his nemesis-

Footsteps.

Snatching the fedora off his head, he sticks the handle of his prize in his mouth, dropping down to all fours just as his owners walk in. He couldn't let them see him in uniform, after all.

Phineas crouches, going to pet him. "What do you have there, Perry?" he asks, noticing the object.

"A knife," Ferb points out, and Perry takes off.

Letting out a gasp, Phineas chases after his pet platypus. "No!"


End file.
